Dirtside
by leizl04
Summary: Being dirtside never felt this good. The words are mine the 'verse in Joss.


Kaylee was missing 'Nara already, they had let her off the ship 2 planets away so she could make money while the crew was enjoying themselves on vacation. Before she left 'Nara had given Kaylee two very special things and a good piece of advice. Kay was packing her bag one last time checking to be sure she had everything she could need on the plot of land Mal had somehow managed to get for them. She dropped her bag in the cargo bay and went for one last walk through of the engine room.

Mal, looking decidedly sour for someone about to have a long awaited rest, watched as his crew gathered their things and chatted about their plans. He wanted to be happy like the rest but something was holding him back. He wanted 'Nara to be there. He was half-considering barging in on her and tossing her over his shoulder to drag her back to Serenity. Then he thought better of it. If she had wanted to vacation with the crew she would be here. No use thinking on it too much. It wasn't like he was they only one without that special person, Jayne would be spending the whole week shooting and Kaylee would be trying to catch Simon's eye while he was with River. It was just Wash and Zoe who had someone anyhow. It was going to be a good week he smiled to himself.

As soon as the ship touched down Wash and Zoe disappeared into their own world. Mal went to the closest bar, Simon and River went off to explore and to drop off things in their room, leaving Jayne and Kaylee to their own devices. Still feeling put out from the previous day's confession Jayne just nudged Kaylee and picked up her suitcase. "Come on girl. We should drop our stuff off then go check out the shops."

Kaylee wasn't sure she had head the big man right but followed him anyway. It took all her self-control to keep her mind on the task and off the way Jayne filled the space around her. "That's awful shinny of you Jayne. Thanks for schlepping my stuff." She grinned, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. She took her bad from the ground where Jayne had just dropped it and still grinning flitted to her room, right next to his. Once inside the room she let out a deep breath, 'I can't believe I just did that" she thought to herself. Collecting her thoughts she moved away from the door she had been leaning on to put her clothes away. Paying special attention to the two things 'Nara had gently packed in her bag. Kaylee took out the items and smiled at how they felt in her hands. Jayne Cobb had no idea what he had fallen into with the bubbly mechanic.

A stunned Jayne walked to his room. He slowly opened the door and walked inside. He tossed his bag onto the bed and sat down on it. What had just happened? He thought that Kaylee had just kissed him but that couldn't be it. There was no way that slip of a woman had snuck inside his defence like that. Not only had she kissed him but he wanted her to do it again. Gorram that girl. He was the ruttin own who should be taking control. He was the man dang ma. He stood up and marched out of the room and pounded on Kaylees door. "Girl you better open up this door before I go and knock it down!"

Kaylee opens the door and slips out. "Yes, Jayne. Are you ready to go exploring?"

"Gorramit woman, I want your ruttin self on that bed right now." Jayne growls.

Kaylee smiles wide and sashays towards the front door, "Lets do some exploring in the town before we venture into the bedroom."

Jayne, slack jawed, follows her out the door shaking his head.

By the time they headed back to their rooms Jaynes arms were full of things Kaylee had picked up, including a real shinny dress and strawberries. Jayne picked up a few extra mags for Vera and found himself a new holster so he could walk around with 6 guns instead of 4. They changed and showered for dinner, something they never did while ship bound. Jayne, dressed in a clean pair of pants and wearing a shirt Kaylee had gotten him for his last birthday knocked at her door. He was excited to see Kay in her new dress, he liked the way her eyes shone when she wore something pretty. Kaylee opened the door and stepped out, She had on knee length dress, pink with black polka-dots her hair was pulled up in the back and looked fancy. Her flip-flops were replaced by a pair of black heels, adding 3 inches to her height. Jayne stood back and caught his breath, she looked a-ruttin-mazing, not that she didn't always but tonight was something special.

"Well," Kaylee askes twirling, "What do you think?"

Jayne just nods his head. "I'm gonna have a hard time consentraintin on dinner, you lookin all tasty and such."

Kaylee grabs his hand and they head to dinner.


End file.
